


Another One Night Stand

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "One Night Stand" challenge at ds_flashfiction.  Thanks to akite and Shay for encouragement.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "One Night Stand" challenge at ds_flashfiction. Thanks to akite and Shay for encouragement.

After I’ve dropped Fraser off I’m not surprised to find myself heading back to the Hotel California. No surprise either in that sneer as he opens the door.

“Did you forget something, Stanley?”

I ignore the ‘Stanley’ crack and shove the door closed behind me.

“Yeah,” I say, as I grab hold of his fancy shirt and pull him against me. “I forgot what your dick tastes like. Wanna remind me?”

His hands come up like he’s not sure if he wants to grab me or push me away. Fuck that. I grab his head with my other and and fasten my lips to his. He hates that. Hates kissing because he loves it. Because kissing means this is more than just a coupla guys sucking each other off. I don’t care. I keep the pressure up until he folds and oh yeah, got my tongue in that mouth.

His hands are gripping my biceps now so I send mine down to his crotch, rubbing him through his trousers, feeling him getting hard under my palm. We’re both moaning now, like a couple of moose, and geez, I’da never thought of that comparison before Fraser.

He’s pushing me back towards the bed, pulling at my shirt, shoving me down. So a year as a mob boss has given him a taste for being on top, huh. I grin up at him. His face is flushed, eyes are hot and dark. Yeah. Oh yeah, c’mon tough guy. I can take it.

***

_“You can be Stanley Kowalski.”_

_“Stanley Kowalski?”_

Yeah, like you don’t know my name. It’s not like I’m asking for a ring, just a “Hey, I know this guy. He’s okay.” But no, gotta play the oblivious game again, which for some reason this time really pisses me off. So I get in his face, swear to god I would’ve punched him if Frannie hadn’t stepped between us. So Okay. I’ll get back in my corner. Thought that maybe this time, with no one else between us we could’ve … but this is all he wants, just another in a series of one night stands …


End file.
